A Thing Called Love
by Dajypop
Summary: Demyx disturbs a mission that Xigbar and Xaldin are supposed to be on. Slash, XigDem


**Title: A Thing Called Love**

**Author: Piratedolliebaby**

**Rating: K**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts **

**Pairing: XigbarDemyx**

**Challenger: Buttercowluvr**

**Challenge: Use the words harpoon, rencounter, and cotyledon in a one-shot written in an hour.**

**Summary: Demyx disturbs a mission that Xigbar and Xaldin are supposed to be on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It seemed that many a day Demyx would find himself in Atlantica. Even here, though, his cotyledon head was just as empty as it was on land. No music was created, even if the blonde did swim his little eel-like tail off, humming and listening to the noises of the sea.

Every so often, he would offer to help with Sebastian's concerts, singing alongside Ariel and playing his Sitar. Since it was summoned from water, it looked totally awesome appearing suddenly in a quick torrent. This was how the young man spend his free time, loving that his mullet-and-spikes hairdo didn't get all crazy in the water.

The one thnig he didn't expect, though, was to rencounter a rather handsome Xigbar dressed in to toe in pirate garb. His eyepatch coincided nicely with the poofy shirt and leather vest, and his scars and long hair worked their way into the "pirate" look seamlessly. A harpoon gun was clutched close to his chest, and he grinned a bit, seeing a familiar blonde in the water.

"Demyx!" Hey, Kid!" he called in a gruff voice. Another male, helping him pilot the large ship, turned, large sideburns and dreadlocks automatically giving it away.

"Demyx? He isn't on our mission here.." Xaldin growled out, eyes narrowing. He watched as a blonde head dipped into the water, shaking his rather large head in disgust. When the young water enthusiast resurfaced, his heart was fluttering like that of a small bird outflying a larger one about to eat it, and he ended up swimming quite a ways to shore to get to his friend.

"Psst! Xigbar! Xiiiiiiggbaaaaarrrrrrrr! Pssssssssssssst! Psssssst!"

"What is it, Kiddo?" Xigbar knelt beside the edge of the dock, before flat out sitting on it, legs dangling in the water.

"I didn't know you'd be here...I like your blouse."

"It's not a blouse, kid. It's a pirate shirt." Xigbar replied, smirking some. "I see you're not wearing one at all." he added, reaching forward and snatching Demyx by his chin, pulling him closer and up out of the water a little bit.

"X-xigbar.." Demyx blushed as the older male's lips grew closer to his own, and he was soon forced to loop his arms around Xigbar's neck so that he didn't fall away from those calloused hands. A gentle kiss, initiated by Demyx but consumed by Xigbar, soon became rougher and just that much more primal.

"Xiggy.." Demyx giggled, pulling back coyly and resting their foreheads together. He blushed ferociously, though, when he realized that Xaldin had been watching them. Disgust was written on the dragoon's face as he turned and set about taking care of the ship.

"I don't think Xaldy likes me." The younger blonde giggled, pulling on Xigbar just a bit, leaning back. "Come play with me." He added, trying to pull him into the water.

Xigbar resisted best he could, though, leaning the other way. "Demyx, babe, I can't. Xaldin'll get all grouchy and hurt me." He smiled, leaning over to plant another long kiss on his lips. "He's mad enough that you're distracting me this much...I totally forgot what we're here for."

"Xigbar, silly...Xemnas probably sent you to do scouting or something. I don't think he knows I'm here." Demyx grinned, leaning up and out of the water so that he could give one more kiss to his lover. "But you'd better go back before Xaldy hurts you too much. Go play with your harpoon gun, I know you like stuff like that."

With one last stolen kiss, Xigbar stood up and watched his young lover jump through the choppy waves, holding onto his pirate hat as a rather gusty wind picked up, threatening to push him off the dock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He called, jogging back to Xaldin so that he didn't shove him off the dock.

While Xigbar did his work, most of it simple surveying paperwork and boring things, as there were no heartless here, Demyx watched him from the water, playing with the seacreatures until the multi-toned man noticed him again. 

This time, before his shipmate could realize he was gone or slacking, Xigbar took a flying leap and dove off of the back of the ship, practically tackling Demyx into the water. When the boys broke surface again, they were already tangled in each other's arms and their mouths pushed together perfectly, as if they were made for that.

"I love you, Xiggy." Demyx whispered softly, licking his scarred cheek playfully.

"Love you, too, Dem." Xigbar laughed, before unraveling himself from the other and starting to swim off. "Wish I had a surfboard, though!" he called hoarsely, his surfer-dialect kicking in. The waves coming in because of the very moody Xaldin were totally tubular and whatnot, after all, and if only he could find something to surf on, he could really show off to his current fishman of a lover.

Of course, Demyx swam off obediantly, soon returning with a soaked plywood board, just thick enough to stand on and lengthy enough to give him a good makeshift surfboard.

"Geez, Kid...didn't think you'd go through all that trouble.." But Xigbar was on it and ready to go soon enough, paddling out until he caught a gnarly wave, standing on his faked out board and rode the waves he needed to, in order to impress the younger Nobody.

"Go Xiggy!" Demyx cheered, arms up and cute little chest poking up out of the water. He sure seemed happy for his lover, jumping out of the ocean to do a cool backflip for him, that made Xigbar lose his concentration and balance, falling into the wave.

Demyx swam quickly away towards him, under the water to save him. He supposed that he could always salvage saving Xigbar, even if it would be the other male who'd be shrewd enough to do that. When he found his lover, he kissed his lips and pried them open, breathing into his mouth as he swam them up out of the water, hopefully the other would start breathing.

And when the innocent "Kiss of Life" took a turn away from the "Life" part, well, Demyx knew his less fishy lover would be fine. After another short kiss after kiss, they finally swam towards the dock together, ready to end a perfect day and let the rest of it involve the work nobody wanted to do.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really hope you like this...I loved this story. It was so fun and cute to write. Sorry if it isn't the right rating..but I couldn't help myself. It's so cute. 3**


End file.
